Teleírt pergamen
by EttiHun
Summary: Hermione nyara szokványos mugli nyárnak indul. Barátnője unszolására hajlandó kicsit lazítani, de Becky a nyár közepén jobb elfoglaltságot talál magának, így Hermione magára marad. Nagy unalmában rátalál egy oldalra, ott egy bizonyos férfi megszólítja... A véleményeknek nagyon fogok örülni.


**1.  
**

Hermione az egyetem előtti utolsó nyarát töltötte otthon. Elhatározta, hogy idén nem tölt minden percet könyvek bújásával, hanem beleveti magát a felhőtlen szórakozásba. A szórakozáshoz azonban elkélt némi társaság. Mugli barátainak száma a Roxfortban töltött évek számával arányosan csökkent. Nem hibáztatta őket, hiszen legalább annyira az ő hibája is volt. Amikor a szünetek alkalmával elhagyta a varázsvilágot, akkor is mindig csak a körül jártak a gondolatai, és időközben megfeledkezett arról, milyen is muglinak lenni.  
Egyetlen barátnője volt, aki mindezek ellenére kitartott mellette.

Hermione hálás volt Rebecának, pedig tömérdek alkalommal hazudott már neki. Bármennyire is szerette volna, nem fedhette fel a titkát a lány előtt, saját családjából is csak a szülei tudtak különleges képességeiről.

Rebeca Swan azt hitte, gyerekkori legjobb barátnője egy skóciai bentlakásos lányiskolába jár. Mikor tizenegy évesen el kellett válniuk egymástól, először ő is Hermionéval szeretett volna menni, de a Granger-szülők gyorsan elvették a kedvét, kezébe nyomva egy hamisított prospektust. A hirdetés szerint komoly, patinás intézmény, és a zord falak mögött még zordabb iskolarendszer lakozott. Mélyen katolikus iskola, ami visszatartotta a már gyerekként is életvidám lányt attól, hogy megpróbálja rábeszélni szüleit, hogy Hermionéval tarthasson.

Az évek során mindvégig hiányolta kissé különc barátnőjét. Különc – ő így gondolt rá –, mert gyerekkorukban olykor furcsa dolgok történtek vele; ők azonban akkoriban inkább viccesnek találták őket.

Ezen a nyáron Rebeca is az egyetem előtti utolsó nyarát töltötte, és úgy gondolta, jobb felkészülni a suli alatti bulizásokra egy kis bemelegítéssel.

– Hermione, ne bomolj, tök jó lesz, meglátod – nyüszített Becky, lábait kényelmesen átvetve a fotel karfáján. Hermione már egy ideje a ruhásszekrénye előtt tépelődött, hogy valóban elmenjen-e a buliba barátnőjével, vagy sem. Ha igent mond, akkor is ott a probléma, hogy mit vegyen fel. – Figyelj, adok ruhát, megcsináljuk a hajad, ideje felszedni egy pasit.  
– Nincs szükségem semmilyen párkapcsolatra – hárított a barna hajú lány, becsukva a szekrényt.  
– Senki nem mondta, hogy járnod kell valakivel – helyesbített a fekete hajú lány. – Viszont, nehogy azt mondd, hogy szűzen akarsz egyetemre menni.  
– Honnan veszed, hogy még az vagyok? – kérdezte tágra nyílt szemmel Granger.  
– Ugyan már, kit szédítesz? Egy lányiskolába jártál, nem? Katolikus, meg minden – kuncogta. – Tuti, hogy semmi olyan nem történt veled, amit a jó isten nem akart volna, tudod, ő mindent lát.

Hermione meg tudta volna cáfolni ezt a dolgot. Ha a jóisten úgy figyel rá, miért hagyta, hogy megtörténjen vele az a borzalom, mikor Ron a tapizást gyakorolta rajta, a lehető legkisebb érzékkel sem rendelkezve a dologhoz. Nem is értette, hogy nem ügyesebb egy olyan tapasztalattal a háta mögött, mint Lavender.

Fél órával később már fulladozott a hajlakktól, amit Rebeca rászórt az amúgy semmilyen frizurájára, és nagy nehezen belepasszírozta magát egy lila miniruhába, amiben egyáltalán nem tudott természetesen mozogni. Mégis elindult a fekete hajú lány után, aki úgy száguldott a macskaköves úton a magassarkújában a buszig, mintha abban született volna. Az egyezség úgy szólt, hogy az egyik programot Becky találja ki a nyár folyamán, a másikat Hermione.  
Swan természetesen bulikról álmodozott, néhány mozi beiktatásával, Hermione a színház varázslatos világát akarta újra felfedezni, kiállításokra akart menni és olvasni. Na, pontosan ezért alakult úgy, hogy Becky kezdte a programszervezést, szerinte ugyanis másnaposan sokkal érdekesebb lesz a múzeumi tárlat az absztrakt festőművészek műveiről.

– Wow, én még nem is voltam ezen a helyen – álmélkodott Hermione, mikor leadták a kabátjukat a Klub ruhatárában és kicsit beljebb mentek. – Igazság szerint, még soha nem voltam ilyen helyen.  
– Tudom – vigyorgott Rebeca, és behúzta maga után a vibráló fényekkel megvilágított terembe, ahol alig lehetett érteni valamit a hangos zenétől. – Két margarétát jég nélkül! – kiabálta bele a bárpultos fülébe, és lazán rázta a csípőjét a zene ütemére.

Az este azon része nem volt említésre méltó, mikor fél órát álltak sorba a női mellékhelyiség ajtaja előtt, vagy mikor Hermionét leöntötte egy srác, amit utána a kézfejével próbált felitatni, végigtapogatva a testét. Kicsit táncoltak, Becky helyette is, és bedobtak pár italt. Granger szolidan kortyolgatta volna az első margarétáját, ha a barátnője nem sikongatta volna a fülébe állandóan, hogy igyon még. A hajnali vissza buszozás egyáltalán nem tett jót a gyomrának, de Mrs. Wellington virágágyásának sem. A diszkrét rókázást követően bebotorkáltak a Swan-házba, ami az előkelő Bridge-klubnak hála, szülőmentes volt. Becky szülei elutaztak vidékre, hogy kipihenjék magukat, sejtelmük sem volt róla, hogy jólnevelt kislányuk távollétükben ereszd el a hajamat fog játszani.

Másnap kótyagosan, széthasadó fejjel ébredt, teáért és gyógyszerért könyörögve. Rebeca mosolyogva ült az ágya szélén, hozzá volt szokva a tilosban járkáláshoz, és határozott célja volt, hogy Hermionénak felejthetetlenné tegye a nyarat.

OoOoO

– Komolyan, mi bajod van Leóval? Olyan cuki – áradozott Becky. – Végigültem veled a nyamvadt Casablancát , szóval leszel szíves beülni velem a Titanic jubileumi vetítésére, vagy itt fogok sikítófrászt kapni a pénztár előtt!  
– Jól van, vedd meg a jegyeket – adta meg magát Hermione.  
Mióta elkezdődött a szünidő, folyton azon agyaltak, hova menjenek. A gond csupán annyi volt, hogy az érdeklődési körük eléggé különbözni látszott. Nem élvezték a másik által választott programokat, Hermione a bulikat szívesen kihagyta volna, de Becky minden alkalommal kiskutyaszemekkel nézett rá, így belement, ahogy a mozizásba is. Túl volt már fél tucat átdorbézolt éjszakán, amik rendre mind ugyanúgy végződtek. Fázósan, holt fáradtan baktattak haza a buszmegállóból és Hermione igyekezett benntartani a gyomortartalmát.  
Megnéztek már egy rakás olyan filmet, amik egy kaptafára készült szirupos, romantikus zagyvaságok voltak és abszurd üzenetük volt a néző számára, miszerint ne aggódj, lehetsz akárki, tuti van párod a világban. Hermione racionális gondolkozása ezzel nem bírt megbirkózni.  
A szombat esti buli, az új klubban, amit már alig vártak, vagyis Becky, Hermione azt a pillanatot várta, mikor újra az ágyában fekhet. A Swan-lány annak rendje-módja szerint elcsábította a fél termet hastáncos mozdulataival, és ezúttal hárman igyekeztek hazafelé. A srác úgy tűnt, beválik, mert Becky a követező napokban mindenhova magával cipelte, és noha Hermione így már társaságnak mondható létszámmal mászkált a múzeumokban, a gerlepár mindent csinált, csak éppen a képeket nem nézegette.  
A dolog olyan komoly lett, hogy végül Becky úgy döntött, leruccan a sráccal a szülei nyaralójába a tengerhez, és ott lebzsel a nyár hátralevő részében. Hermione udvariasan hárította a meghívást, visszavágyott a könyvei közé, és inkább otthon maradt. A tanuláshoz ideális környezet volt a szobája, nyugalom és a béke szigete. Habár minden modern mugli készülékkel fel volt szerelve, csak ritkán ült le a számítógépe elé. Igazából csak az e-mailjeit olvasgatta át napi szinten, de utána majdnem mindig kikapcsolta a gépet.  
Aznap is így tett volna, ha nem figyel fel egy oldalt reklámozó levélre. Legtöbbször ki szokta törölni az ilyeneket elolvasás nélkül, tartott a vírusoktól, de ezúttal megnyitotta.  
Az oldal címe fogta meg, mert úgy tudta, köznapi nyelvben nem használják a pergamen szót.

OoOoO

.com

Rákattintott, aztán szinte ugrott egyet meglepetésében. Az oldal nyitólapján egy félig meztelen nő és férfi tekergőzött egy ágyon. Pár pillanatig tépelődött, végül rákattintott a belépés szóra.

_Üdvözöllek idegen!_

Az oldalon a Fantasy világába kalandozhatsz el.  
Felfedezheted a tündék, varázslók, boszorkányok, sárkányok és egyéb más misztikus élőlény világát.  
Az írások rangsorolva vannak kor, illetve téma szerint.  
Találhatsz romantikus, drámai, vicces, vagy éppen tragikus műveket, de mindegyikben az a közös, hogy bőségesen át vannak itatva fülledt erotikával.  
Csak légy elég bátor olvasni őket!  
Jó szórakozást!

– Na, erotika, ez akkor nem nekem való – fújtatott csalódottan. – Szívesen olvastam volna valami tudományos értekezést, de így... – Keze mégis elkalandozott, és az egérrel megnyitotta a romantikus írásokat tartalmazó mappát.  
Egykedvűen olvasgatta a címeket, míg megakadt a szeme egy furcsaságon. Sóhajok a bájitaltanteremben. Nem tudta mire vélni, így ráklikkelt, de egy felugró ablak rögtön figyelmeztette, hogy regisztrálnia kell, mielőtt el szeretné olvasni. Feljebb görgette az oldalt, és bejelentkezett.  
Elgondolkozott a nicknéven, végül az Intelligencia mellett döntött. A születési évén kívül csak az e-mail címét volt hajlandó megadni, az ugyanis nem volt árulkodó. Az igazi nevét jótékonyan elhallgatta az oldal készítője elől.

Meglepve tapasztalta magán, milyen izgalommal nyitja meg az írást újonnan szerzett jogosultságával. A leírás és a szereplők szembetűnően ki voltak emelve, noha első percben átsiklott felette. Azonban a második bekezdés után vissza kellett mennie a lap elejére, hogy biztos legyen benne, jól olvasta az előbb.

Leírás: Hermione Granger és Perselus Piton titkos légyottjának megörökítése a pincében lévő tantermek egyikében. A tanár-diák viszony erotikával megfűszerezett, igaz története. Nem hallgattam el semmit.  
_Író: Csacskalány  
Korhatár: 18+_

Hermione hallott már JKR-ről, a kvibli nőről, aki úgy szerzett magának hírnevet, hogy írt egy hétrészes könyvsorozatot a varázsvilágról. A muglik körében nagyon népszerűek voltak a kötetek, noha azt nem sejthették, hogy az író nem mindig csak a fantáziájából merített. A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium évek óta perben állt Rowlinggal, amiért felfedte a varázsvilág titkát, bár szerencsére a muglik nem vették komolyan a könyveket, csak érdekes szórakoztató olvasmánynak tartották. Neveket, dátumokat, eseményeket írt le némi eltéréssel, félelmetesen, lelkiismeretlenül kitálalva mások életét.  
A mai napig nem sikerült megtudni, ki szállította az információkat neki, hiszen kvibli lévén sok helyen nem lehetett volna ott, mégis pontosan tudott mindenről. Nagy része persze kitalált körítés, illetve spekuláció volt, Hermione mégis három éjszakát sírt végig, mikor elolvasta az első könyvet. Az író nem ábrázolta őt különösebben szép lánynak, sőt. Csak az eszét, a logikáját fitogtató tudásmániás libának tűnt. Némi önértékelés után igazat is adott részben a leírtaknak, de akkor is dühös volt. Most ott sorakozott a polcán mind a hét kötet, és jobban gyűlölte őket, mint bármi mást.  
Erre most itt volt a képernyőjén egy novella hosszúságú írás, amiben újfent az ő neve szerepelt, és nagy megrökönyödésére Piton professzoré. Nem is sejtette, hogy vannak ilyen írások. Biztos volt benne, hogy ez nem JKR műve, mert akkor a nevét adta volna hozzá. Később, mikor az apró betűs részt is kibogarászta a leírás után, már értette az egészet.  
Ezeket az írásokat a könyv rajongói készítik, a saját fantáziájukat használva, de ragaszkodva a könyv hű karakterekhez. Na, ehhez lett volna pár szava.  
– Méghogy könyvhű? – háborgott. – Ha az lenne, akkor tudnák, hogy Piton professzor soha, de soha nem tenne semmit egy diákjával, főleg nem velem! Másrészről én sem tennék soha semmit egy tanárommal! – Sziklaszilárdan kiállt az elhatározása mellett még úgy öt percig, aztán engedve a késztetésnek, tovább olvasta.  
A szája is kiszáradt, mikor elérkezett az asztalon döngetős részhez, ahol Piton nekinyomta a fenekének domborodó ágyékát, és szinte széttépte a blúzát. Erőteljesen az asztalra nyomta a felsőtestével, és lehelete szinte perzselte érzékeny bőrét a nyakszirtjén, ahogy beléhatolt...  
– Ez...Ez... Úr isten! – Lerakta tálcára az oldalt, és hátratolta a székét. – Nem vagyok normális, tutira elpusztult az agysejtjeim fele, hála Beckynek.

A történet végére már érezte, hogy muszáj lesz tovább olvasnia, egész éjjel fent volt, elolvasott vagy húsz írást, és mindegyikbe beleképzelte magát és tanárát. A gyomra remegett az erotikus részeknél, és bármennyire abszurd volt az elképzelés, kezdte magát egyre izgatottabbnak érezni olvasás közben. Aztán mikor elfogytak a témába vágó írások, átnyargalt egy másik párosításra. Elképedve vette észre, hogy Draco Malfoyjal is összehozták. A kíváncsisága hajtotta, hogy beleolvasson. Éppen a szaftos résznél tartott, mikor felugrott egy ablak a szeme elé. Ijedten kapta hátra a fejét, majd morogva ki akarta kapcsolni a reklámnak vélt ablakot, de jobban megnézve nem az volt.

A regisztrálásával automatikusan felkerült az oldalon található chatlistára, és most valaki ráklikkelt  
**Inkognitó**: Jó estét!  
**Intelligencia**: Szia!  
– Minek válaszoltam? – nyögte halkan. – Biztos valami perverz.  
**Inkognitó**: Érdekes a neve, új regisztráló?  
– Elmés megállapítás – motyogta az orra alatt.  
**Intelligencia**: Igen, a szuper okos már foglalt volt. Bocsánat, olcsó poén volt. Ma regisztráltam, csak véletlen vetődtem erre, egy pár perce.  
**Inkognitó**: Pár perce? Az adatlapja szerint már órák óta online...  
– Anyám, de kínos. – pirult el Hermione. Ki akarta kapcsolni, hogy azonnal véget vessen ennek a megalázó beszélgetésnek, de aztán mégis meggondolta magát. Gyorsan rákeresett az oldalon a beszélgetőtársa adatlapjára, de csak egy semmit mondó e-mail címet látott.  
**Intelligencia**: Rendben, beismerem, egy ideje itt vagyok, … Én csak belefeledkeztem az olvasásba. *elpirult*  
**Inkognitó**: Ne tegye! *mosolyog*. Az ön korában ez az egészséges kíváncsiság, gondolom.  
**Intelligencia**: Az én koromban? Ezek szerint ön idősebb nálam, mennyivel is?  
**Inkognitó**: Nem is rossz, egy ilyen fiatal kislánytól. Most pedig, mesélje el, miért olvas, egy elvileg okos lány ilyen elferdített történeteket?  
**Intelligencia**: Elferdített? Mire gondol pontosan?  
**Inkognitó**: Tudja, látni lehet, miket nyitott meg legutóbb. Érdekes olvasmányok, bár az én ízlésemnek túl morbid.  
Hermione egy pillanatra megrémült. Ki van teregetve a magánélete egy ilyen honlapon, és ez a valaki még kedvét is leli benne, hogy az orra alá dörgölheti, és kínosabbnál kínosabb helyzetekbe hozza. A percek múlásával kezdeti rémületét a méreg váltotta fel. Úgy döntött, belemegy a játékba, és megpróbálja ő is kellemetlen szituációba kergetni a másik felet.  
**Intelligencia**: Morbidnak tartja egy fiatalabb lány és egy érett férfi szexuális kalandjait? Tudom, hogy tanárdiák viszonyban vannak, de nem ők az elsők a világon, akik szabályt szegnek.  
Percek teltek el egy árva üzenet nélkül.  
**Intelligencia**: Hallgat? Nekem így is jó.

**Inkognitó**: Olvasta a könyveket?  
**Intelligencia**: Miért nem írt eddig, elaludt?  
**Inkognitó**: Nem, megdöbbentem, össze kellett szednem magam, ritkán fordul velem elő, hogy valaki olyat mond, jelen esetben ír, amin meglepődöm. *enyhén meghajol*  
**Intelligencia**: Maga idősebb nálam... Még soha nem kívánt meg egy fiatalabb nőt?  
**Inkognitó**: Ne térjen ki a válaszadás elől. Olvasta a könyveket?  
– Persze, hogy olvastam, még szép – morogta. – Végül is nem mindennap látja az ember a kamaszkorát nyomtatásban.  
**Intelligencia**: Olvastam, miért érdekes ez? Ha jól sejtem ön is átlapozta mind a hét kötetet.  
**Inkognitó**: A könyvekben szereplő férfiban és nőben nincs semmi közös. A lány egy tudálékos kis liba, a férfi pedig kicsit talán magának való, soha nem alkottak volna egy párt. A köztük lévő korkülönbség pedig olyan égbekiáltóan nagy, hogy igazán perverz gondolat lenne, ha mégis történne közöttük valami kifogásolható dolog.  
**Intelligencia**: Miért lenne a lány tudálékos liba?! Bár abban igaza volt, hogy Piton professzor a könyvben magának való, sőt eléggé antiszociális a lelkem, félelmetes. Egyébként nem értem mi a kifogásolható az ön olvasatában.  
**Intelligencia**: ...  
**Inkognitó**: Antiszociális? Nem túlzás ez? Miss Granger igenis egy tipikus liba, fel sem tűnt neki, hogy az az ügyefogyott Weasley-kölyök évek óta eleped érte. Hogy csábított volna el egy érett férfit? Se tapasztalata, sem pedig képességei nem voltak erre. Kifogásolható az volna, ha ennek ellenére mégis megpróbálta volna.  
**Intelligencia**: Ja igen, el is felejtettem, hogy a könyvbeli karakter alapján Piton professzor milyen romantikus és megnyerő ember.*felvisít* De igaza van, tényleg morbid lett volna közöttük egy viszony. Azért a rossz ízlésnek is vannak határai.  
**Inkognitó**: Ha abban egyetértünk, hogy ez egy abszurd párosítás, akkor miért olvassa mégis?  
**Intelligencia**: Fogalmam sincs, és ma már nem is akarok ezen töprengeni, lefekszem aludni.  
**Inkognitó**: a rossz ízlés emberfüggő. Valakinek az is szép, ami egyébként láthatóan borzalmas!  
**Intelligencia**: Ezen majd vitatkozzunk máskor. Jó éjt, idegen!  
Jó éjt, idegen!  
**Inkognitó**: Magának is, Miss Granger...  
Hermione légzése kihagyott egy pillanatra. A másik rájött volna? Nem az lehetetlen!  
**Inkognitó**: Megsértettem? Nem volt szándékos... annyira. Csak olyan vehemensen védi azt a lányt, hogy magára ragasztottam a nevet.  
Megkönnyebbülésében felsóhajtott. Egy percig azt hitte, lebukott, és veszélybe sodorta a varázsvilág létezését. Már várta, mikor robban be a varázs-kommandó a szobájába, hogy a Winzengamot elé cipeljék. Több szempontból is kínos lett volna. Egy: még nem mosott fogat. Kettő: világoskék macikkal volt díszítve a pizsamája. Más se hiányzott neki, mint egy egész alakos kép a Próféta címlapján.  
**Inkognitó**: Holnap itt lesz, vagy többé már nem jön?  
**Inkognitó**: ...  
**Intelligencia**: Ne aggódjon, Piton professzor, itt leszek!  
Az éter másik végén egy középkorú férfi aznap este másodszor lepődött meg.  
Granger kikapcsolta a gépet, és lefekvéshez készülődött.  
– Még hogy inkognitó, lehet, hogy egy baltás gyilkos, aki áldozatot keres egy kéjgyilkossághoz, én meg bájcsevegek vele. – De bármit is gondolt, tudta, hogy másnap megint a gép előtt fog ülni.

OoOoO

Napok teltek el azzal, hogy egy ismeretlen férfival vitatkozott arról a két szereplőről, akik elvileg nem is léteztek. Hermione természetesen a saját pártját fogta, a másik meg Pitonnal szimpatizált.  
A férfi néha úgy kihozta a sodrából, hogy köszönés nélkül kilépett a beszélgetőablakból. Időnként megnevettette, de legtöbbször vitatkoztak. Mégis minden alkalommal örült, mikor megjelent a neve a chatlistán. Furcsa módon valahogy barátok lettek, és két és fél hét elteltével már nem is vette fel minden alkalommal a férfi célzott sértéseit.  
**Intelligencia**: Komolyan úgy gondolja, hogy azok, akik ezeket a történeteket írták, betegek? *nevet*  
**Inkognitó**: Nem betegek, de nem ártana nekik egy kis figyelem, tekintve, hogy szép számmal akad itt homoszexuális történet is, ahol egy idősebb férfi csábít el egy fiatal fiút. Egy fiatalabb lánnyal még rendben van, na de ez.  
**Intelligencia**: Értem már honnan fúj a szél. Már megint az a gond, kedves Piton professzor...? *kuncog*  
**Inkognitó**: Ne kuncogjon!  
**Intelligencia**: Ne szakítson félbe, ha kérhetem. Tehát az a baja, hogy kedvenc különc karakterét megint nem a legjobb színben tüntették fel.  
– Pedig tényleg nem meleg, inkább hősszerelmes, ki gondolta volna róla – somolygott. Aztán eszébe jutott kiről is ábrándozik és virtuálisan felképelte magát. – Piton egy nyomoronc férfi volt, jóképű, de nem normális – mormolta.  
Hermione szüleinek kezdett feltűnni, hogy lányuk gyakorlatilag megállás nélkül a számítógépén ül, és nulla-huszonnégyben az interneten lóg. Persze ez a mániás viselkedés nem volt újkeletű, mert mikor végigtanulta a nyarat, hogy a következő évben ő legyen a legokosabb, akkor sem jött ki a szobájából. Csak az üres tányérokat hordta vissza a mosogatóba, és néha szánt úgy tíz percet érdeklődő szüleire, hogy jelezze, még él.  
A chatelés odáig fajult, hogy Hermione azon kapta magát, kezdi szimpatikusnak találni az amúgy kötözködő, nála valószínűleg idősebb férfit. Sőt, egyre vadabb dolgokat tett meg. Néha együtt olvasták a „róluk" szóló erotikus történeteket, aztán kitárgyalták. Megosztották egymással a vágyaikat. Hermione, lévén nem látta a másik arcát, titkos, intim dolgokat közölt a férfival.  
Piton nem is sejtette, hogy egykori diákja tüzeli fel ennyire a kis huncutságaival, így néha ő is elhintett pár morzsát.  
**Intelligencia**: Szeretném egyszer látni magát, Piton professzor. *megint kuncog*  
**Inkognitó**: Min kuncog ennyit, mint egy hiéna?  
**Intelligencia**: A hiénák vihognak! Ezt igazán tudhatná, ha olyan nagyszerűen tud azonosulni Piton professzorral.  
**Inkognitó**: Jaj, a kis kioktató, látom miért Granger a kedvence. Mire céloz azzal, hogy tudnom kéne a hiénás dolgot?  
**Intelligencia**: Piton nagyon intelligens, talán ez az egyetlen jó tulajdonsága. Illetve még az is igazán kedves tőle, hogy visszavonultan él, nem kell, hogy rontsa a levegőt.  
**Inkognitó**: Ma roppant mód undok!  
**Intelligencia**: Maga meg zsémbes, látom miért Piton a szíve csücske!  
**Inkognitó**: Piton professzor, ha kérhetem, ha már van titulusa, akkor legyünk pontosak. Szíve csücske? *felvonja a szemöldökét*  
**Intelligencia**: Nem kell eljátszania, hogy olyan, mint őt, semmi szemöldökvonogatás, hátborzongató!  
**Inkognitó**: Meglepődne, ha látná, mennyire hasonlítok rá. Tegnap még nem zavarta a tudat, hogy vele lenne egy ágyban.  
**Intelligencia**: Rá senki sem hasonlít.  
**Inkognitó**: Honnan tudja, kislány?  
**Intelligencia**: ... Mert nem létezik.  
– Anyám majdnem elárultam magam. Mit kislányozik itt engem? – méltatlankodott.  
**Inkognitó**: Elpirult?  
**Intelligencia**: Mondjuk.  
Izgalmas, bár én is láthatnám egyszer mikor zavarban van.  
**Intelligencia**: Tudja mit?  
**Inkognitó**: Nem. *szemét forgatja*  
**Intelligencia**: Hagyja már abba ezt!  
**Inkognitó**: Akkor nyögje ki, mit akart.  
**Intelligencia**: Ma a szokásosnál is rosszabb.  
**Inkognitó**: ...  
**Intelligencia**: Bátorságpróba?  
**Inkognitó**: Mit akar ezzel pontosan, mi az a bátorságpróba?  
**Intelligencia**: Hát annyira mondogatja, hogy én Granger vagyok, maga meg olyan, mint Piton. Akkor lássuk. (merészen nézi a képernyőt)  
**Inkognitó**: Képet akar? *gúnyosan mosolyog*  
**Intelligencia**: Mondtam, hogy ne pitonkodjon! *komolyan néz*  
**Inkognitó**: Rendben van okostojás, keressen egy képet magáról, és szóljon, ha megvan. Itt fogom várni a sajátommal.  
**Intelligencia** :...  
**Inkognitó**: ...  
**Intelligencia**: ?  
**Inkognitó**: Mi a baj, nyúlfoga van, és nem akarja megmutatni? *gonosz és kárörvendő*  
**Intelligencia**: ...  
**Intelligencia**: Megvan, ha tudni akarja. Na, akkor háromra...  
Miután mindketten elküldték a képet, és meg is nyitották az éterben valahol /Piton tartózkodási helye ismeretlen/, egyszerre üvöltött fel két ember. Pontosabban egy boszorkány és egy varázsló, akik az információs szupersztráda áldozataivá váltak. Hermione kapkodva nyomkodta az egér jobb gombját, hogy bezárhassa az elé táruló borzalmat.  
Piton szintúgy minden erejét bevetve fogta vissza az öklendezést.  
Ezek után egyikük sem akart a másiknak írni egy sort sem. Sőt, másnap reggel a Granger-szülők meglepve tapasztalták, hogy lányuk Herkules módjára a vállára csapja a gépét és annak összes tartozékát, majd egy könnyed mozdulattal belevágja a kertjük elejében található szemetesbe.  
– Ha még valaki venni mer nekem egy számítógépet, vagy bármi ilyesmit, az megnézheti magát.  
– Jól vagy kislányom? – tudakolta elkerekedett szemmel az anyja.  
– Már soha nem leszek jól! Az élet borzalmas tréfát űzött velem, és örök kárhozatra lett ítélve ártatlan lelkem!  
Mrs. Granger csak megvonta a vállát, és tovább kortyolgatta lassan kihűlő teáját. Úgy gondolta, a lány megtalálhatta kedvenc drámáinak egyik kötetét, és most ettől vált ennyire színpadiassá a viselkedése. Hermionétól semmi sem számított szokatlannak…

_Reggeli próféta_

Sajnálattal közöljük a hírt, hogy a varázsvilág egyik vitatott hőse, Perselus Piton tegnap bejelentette, hogy soha többé nem hajlandó támogatni a mugli eszközök használatát a varázslóotthonokban. A Muglinusz vállalat így egyik legnagyobb támogatójától esett el. A döntését nem indokolta meg, bár egyesek látni vélték, ahogy szinte őrült módjára hajigál ki minden háztartási cikket a lakásából azt kiabálva: Veszélyesebb, mint a halálos átok!  
Soha többé chat!

Ennek az utóbbi mondatnak értelmét sajnos nem tudtuk megfejteni, lehet, hogy valami ősi nyelven káromkodott.

VÉGE


End file.
